


No Matter What It Takes- The Journey

by Aenonymous



Category: ENEMWITZ
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenonymous/pseuds/Aenonymous
Summary: The past was lonely and challenging for a Highschool freshman named Zheryll. One day, she comes across with the popular dancer in their University that will later on change everything in her life. What will happen if the right and left paths got connected as one?





	No Matter What It Takes- The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from Wattpad, but since this story is also created by me, I will be placing this story in Archive Of Our Own.

"And I promise I would take you back, No matter what it takes."

"No matter what it takes."

***

"Zheryll" A familiar voice appeared.

There she is, the familiar devil figure standing in front of me. I look up at her and saw that irritating grin that I wish I could slap off her face.

But of course, I wouldn't do such things like that...well not at least for now.

"What's up Angela?" I asked her and she sat beside me.

"Have you seen Mark?" 

I shook my head and proceeded to play games on my phone.

"By the way..." She said and I was frozen at my place.

"I know you're the one who told Liya that we're supposed to hang out somewhere else. Then I found out that it was a lie." She said with a stoic expression which made me gulp.

"Then you told her that I was the one who suggested that. Damn, are you trying to mess up with me?" She added with a serious and annoyed tone.

"But why are you taking such things like that seriously?" I tried asking her innocently. Well, I don't really know what's serious about pranks like that.

I know Im suppose to walk out with situations like this, so I did, thinking that maybe she'll cool off her mind later on.

I won't lie, she freaks me out a lot. She embarrasses me with her friends and I don't know what kind of things she would pull off to me and her victims in the future. She makes fun of my poor eyesight and my small height.

Nagkataon na isang araw ay binubura ni Angela ang mga nakasulat sa aming whiteboard. Bigla niya na lamang ako napansin nung dumaan ako sa tabi niya. Iniwasan ko siya ng tingin kasi alam ko naman na sasabihan niya nanaman ako ng mga nakakasakit na mga salita.

"Oy weirdo, may atraso ka pa sa akin diba? Pero alam mo napapaisip ako..." bigla niyang harap at sabi sa akin.

"Ano nanaman?" tanong ko ng mahinahon kahit naiinis na ako sa kanya.

Tumingin siya sa mga kaibigan niya na ngayon ay merong napagka pangit na mga smirk ang nakaharap sakin.

Lumapit siya sakin at tumingkayad.

"Bat ang liit mo? tapos puro pambata nalang lagi yung nga trip mo" 

"Nakita kita sa Field kahapon, para kang tanga na tumatakbo doon eh wala ka naman kalaro"

"Tapos hindi mo pa nasagot yung mga flashcards nila ma'am. Alam mo ba na bumaba grades ko dahil di mo nasagot yun?"

Ayoko siyang pansinin hangga't maari kasi natatakot ako sa kanya.

"Yun kasi nagugustuhan kong mga bagay, kaya minsan laruan ang binibili ko sa mga bazaar sa school at hindi mga collectibles ng 1D. Tsaka malabo na mata ko kaya di ko nasagot" Paliwanag ko sa kanya.

"Ah ganon? edi magpasalamin ka, mahirap ba yon? Yung mga pang kids siguro kasi sa liit mong yan yun lang kakasya sayo" Patawa na sabi ni Angela sakin at nakitawa naman ang kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Bakit ba lagi mo nalang yun sinasabi?" Pinilit ko siyang ngitian.

"Kasi maliit ka" Simple niyang sabi at kung ano ano ng mga pangaasar na mga tunog ang mga pinagsasabi niya sakin.

"Oh Ano? Naasar na ba ang panda-k" Nawala na ako sa aking pagtitimpi kaya hindi ko namalayan na nabato ko pala siya ng eraser sa whiteboard.

Tumahimik siya pati ang kaniyang mga kay pangit na mga kaibigan. Pinagpag niya yung Ink sa kanyang uniform at tumingin sa akin.

"Alam mo diba puti yung uniform natin?" Dahan dahan niyang lapit sa akin at agad naman ako napapalayo sa takot.

I immediately regret what I did...

Dahil bigla niya nalang ako tinulak ng malakas at sinuntok sa braso.

Tumama ang aking Ulo sa bakal ng upuan at dahil ayoko namang may makakita sa akin na parang mahina ako na tao ay pinigilan ko na hindi umiyak.

Nakita yon ng iba pa naming mga kaklase kaya agad inawat ng mga officers namin si Angela at pinasamahan sa labas.

Lahat ngayon sila nakatingin sakin...

I hate this feeling...

"Okay ka lang?" "Pupunta ka bang clinic?" "May pasa ka" "Akong bahala" "Susumbong mo ba?" "Kain ka na" "Ayos ka lang?"

pwe...mga plastik at mga chismosa.

Napaupo nalang ako sa arm chair ni Katrina na tahimik akong pinagmamasdan habang pinipigilan ko ang pagdaloy ng aking mga luha.

Nanginginig nalang ako sa mga pangyayari at ang mga epal kong mga kaklase ay nakatingin lang naman sakin.

"Saglit wag niyo siya palibutan" biglang sabi ni Katrina

I'm used to it...

because it happens everyday...

even with different people, they make me feel like they don't want me there.

"Maghahati ba tayo nung double deck beds ba yon?" tanong ni Austina.

"Oo basta magkatabi nalang kami ni Bubbles" sagot ko sa kanya at hindi na siya nagsalita.

Napansin ko na parang naiirita na siya sakin dahil lagi akong sumasama sa squad nila...o baka nag ooverthink lang ako?

"Sige lang Zheryll! Tara mag takutan tayo sa gabi" excited na sabi ni Bubbles sakin.

Siguro nga accepted naman ako ng squad nila, sadyang maarte lang sadya yang si Austina.

Graduating Students na nga pala kami ng Grade 6 ngayon at meron kaming dalawang araw na Spiritual Retreat.

Ibig sabihin non pers taym ko di kasama matulog perents ko sa malayong lugar yey!!

Naging masaya naman yung experience kahit puro dasal dasal kami at mga spiritual stuffs naaa mga lecture sa amin.

"Yo magshoshower na ba kayo? Bago matulog para presko sana." tanong sa amin ni Zola.

"Sige wala pa naman yung ibang mga girls dito kaya mauna na tayo" sagot ni Austina habang nagaayos ng gamit niya.

Pumunta kami sa shower room dala dala yung mga shampoo at sabon namin. Buti nalang may mga cubicles kasi nakakahiya naman kung wala.

makikita yung pagka late bloomer ko...

HAHAHAHAHAH JOwK

Kahit na wala pa yung ibang mga kaklase namin na babae sa dorm namin ay madami dami na agad na gumagamit ng shower.

May nakita akong bakante na cubicle kaya naman binuksan ko ito.

at nakita ko...

ang katawan...I mean malamang katawan.

PERO HINDI MULTO, TAO TALAGA SIYA...

Buti nalang nakatalikod si Lea. Dahil kung hindi, ay pareho nalang kaming magugulat.

Kaya naman dahan dahan akong umalis para maghanap pa ng vacant cubicle na may shower.

Isa si Lea sa pinaka sikat na student sa school namin. Kahit na sikat siya ay napakabait niya naman sa ibang tao pati na rin sakin.

"Hoy Zheryll!! Dito oh!!!" sigaw ni Zola. "Ikaw na muna mauna nilalamig pa ako eh"

"Geh tenx" ngiti ko sa kanya sabay lock ng pinto at sabit ng aking mga damit at towel.

Pagkatapos ko mag banlaw ay agad ko naman pinihit yung pang off ng shower ngunit hindi ito tumitigil.

Nag panic tuloy ako, hindi ko naman ito pwedeng hayaan lang dahil kinakailangan ko pa magbihis at baka mabasa yung mga damit ko.

Agad kong pinulupot yung towel sa katawan ko at tinawag si Zola.

"ZOLA PANO BA ITO PATAYIN?" sigaw ko sa kanya.

"Ipihit mo pa left tas hugutin mo"

okay left tas hugot....

ay...

pero bakit parang....

LALONG LUMAKAS????¿¿!!!

"Zolaaaaa ayaw talagaaa"

"Saglit nahilam ako ng shampoo. Austina! Pakitulungan nga muna si Zhery- ARAY ANG HAPDI!!!" tawag ni Zola at agad naman kumatok sa pinto ng aking cubicle si Austina.

"Okay na ba Zheryll? Papasok ako" tanong niya sakin at binuksan ko naman ang pinto.

"Haha pano ba ito." nahihiya kong sabi habang pinipihit naman ni Austina ang valve ng shower.

"Ayan ahaha thank you"

"Sige lang haha" ngiti niya sakin at saka umalis.

Bumalik na kami sa aming assigned na dorm. Malaki laki ang 'dorm' na iyon kaya kasya kaming lahat ng mga babae kong kaklase.

Agad kong tinupi at iniayos ang mga gamit ko sa aking bag. Ibabalik ko na sana ito sa loob ng aparador namin ng biglang...

May katawan nanaman...and again, tao siya.

"HOY SAGLIT" pasigaw na irit ni Daniela at agad niya hinatak pabalik ang pinto ng aparador.

"Bakit diyan ka nagbibihis? HAAHAHAH" Patawang tanong ni Austina.

"Shy ako eh, di naman ako katulad ni Cassy na sa gitna pa mismo ng dorm minomodel yung katawan niya." sagot ni Daniela at tinuro si Cassy na kasalukuyang kumukuha ng kanyang mga gamit habang wala na ni isang saplot sa katawan.

Tumawa na lamang at nakipagbiruan ang ibang mga nakakita kay Cassy. Wala nanaman akong ibang gagawin kaya I decided to plop down on my bed.

"Zheryll, nagtatakutan ata sila Angela don sa labas ng dorm gusto mo sama ka din sakin?" Alok ni Zola sa akin.

Napailing nalang ako dahil ayoko pa din ng nakikita si Angela. Malamang ay ako nanaman ang gagawin niyang target sa mga pang aapi niya.


End file.
